kaleidostarfandomcom-20200214-history
Fool
Fool is a fictional character in the anime Kaleido Star and is sort of the comic relief character of the main cast. He calls himself Fool, the Spirit of the Stage, since very few people can see and hear him. He has two goals in the anime. His first was to find someone who could perform The Legendary Great Maneuver successfully and then to find the one to become a true Kaleido Star. Both dreams are accomplished by Sora (with Layla's help in accomplishing the first goal). Despite being a spirit, Fool can seem to interact with human items like a costume zipper, a VCR remote or a video cassette. Season One Fool appears towards the end of the first episode just as Sora is getting settled into her new dorm room. She freaks out calling Fool a "talking doll" and does her best to ignore her. But she has no luck as Fool continues to worsen her beliefs of ghosts haunting her. She tries to ask the dorm supervisor, Sarah, to switch her room but forgets about it later. When Sora is feeling weary, Fool suggests that she should wind down with a bath or shower (which reveals that despite being an all mighty spirit, he has a perverted side to him). Whenever Fool tries to watch Sora or her friends naked, Sora is the first to react by catching him and locking him away in a sock drawer, tying him up with rope or by launching him away in great distances with a slapstick style (which makes her friends wonder if Sora is somewhat delusional or crazy). In the first season, Fool watches over Sora's actions and predicts their possible outcomes using tarot cards at his disposal. When the show Freedom was created by Sora and her friends to keep Kaleido Stage together before Yuri took over, Sora lost the power to see Fool. She felt as if all hope was lost and that she would never see him again. But after talking with her idol and new friend Layla before their final showing of Freedom, Sora feels confident that her time on stage was not up and Fool returned to her with a prediction from the "Sun" card, saying she should look towards the bright future. When Layla gains the ability to see Fool, he mentions The Legendary Great Maneuver to them, a maneuver that has killed many performers in the past and seems impossible to perform. Their training takes place in the Grand Canyon with Kalos. But despite all of the work Sora is putting in, Fool denies telling her anything about the maneuver saying she was not ready and it would lead to her death if she knew the maneuver before she was ready. When Layla is in the hospital due to an injured shoulder, both face Fool saying that they have no fear of death and would do the performance no matter what. Fool then reveals the maneuver to them (which everyone else and the viewer cannot hear) and the two successfully perform the maneuver all the way through. New Wings Not much has changed about Fool except that Sora and Fool are getting along better in terms of their friendship with each other. Having found the chosen performers to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver, he makes it his new goal to find someone capable of becoming a true Kaleido Star through the stars. He uses a crystal ball and observes the constellations of Sora and her friends (Sora is Sagittarius, Layla is Leo, Rosetta is Aries, Yuri is Pisces, Leon is Scorpio and May is Taurus). He seems to be having a habit of being caught in things, such as Rosetta sucking him up in a vacuum while trying to clean Sora's room and getting caught in her bag when she goes to France one time. When Sora performs The Angel's Maneuver and becomes a true star, Rosetta mysteriously gains the ability to see Fool with his last line of the series finale being "And so the dream of being a true Kaleido Star has passed to the next fool....", in which he meant Rosetta. Kaleido Star OVA: The Princess Without A Smile Fool has a minor role in Kaleido Star's first OVA where Rosetta and Sora are partners in an upcoming performance. Rosetta seems to be getting along with Fool quite nicely and sees him as "Master Fool" instead of how Sora treated him. It is then that Fool, while crying after being called "master", can actually remove the mask on the side of his face revealing his other eye. Later, Sora discovers a painting of a princess and court fool that bears an uncanny resemblance to Rosetta and Fool. Soon, Fool is flung away by Sora for trying to use his perverted wits to trick Rosetta and returns without his mask. He then begins to ask the "princess" which maneuver she would like to perform, the Legendary Great Maneuver or the Angel's Maneuver (hinting a strong possibility that Fool is actually the same fool from the painting Sora saw earlier). Rosetta finds Fool's mask stuck in a cobweb at a bus stop and sees all of the memories locked away within it. His mask vanishes and is replaced by another identical mask. Fool's gallery index.jpg screeniw3.jpg 1137377870.jpg 83J838C83C83h8140097.jpg b0125911_13323148.jpg 1137378102.jpg b0000607_0521198.jpg kaleido_star_extra_stage_017.jpg kaleidostarovaI01.png kaleido_star_extra_stage_018.jpg kaleido_star_extra_stage_009.jpg hfgjghjk.png kaleido_star_extra_stage_026.jpg kaleido_star_extra_stage_027.jpg kaleido_star_extra_stage_050.jpg nmbnmbn.png 18556.jpeg Category: Characters Category:Males